Seto's First Trip to the Grocery Store
by retardedo
Summary: Well...it's basically in what the title says. If you Seto fans think I'm making a fool out of him, I'm not really...I don't hate him. But just in case, don't read this. Reveiw pwease.^^


This might not be the best, lap slapping, rolling on the floor laughing kid of fic, but at least I had some fun writing it. 

By the way…this fic might not have any point at all ^_^;;

(P.S. I don't know if there's an Albertsons in Japan, so don't flame about that)

No offense to Seto Kaiba fans. I'm not really trying to make a fool out of him, and I don't hate him. (He's in the 4th ranking of my fav Yugioh character list…^_^;)

Notes: Beware of OOC's. Some weird randomness/weirdness/ etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh…

_________________

"Stupid freakin' bunch of dumb asses! Why today have to be a break day?! Did they realize, that me, Seto Kaiba, is much smarter then they are?! I am NOT running my own errands!"

"Seto, all you need to do is go grocery shopping."  Mokuba, Seto's little brother said.

"No, I don't want to."

"*Fake sad voice that is sure darn convincing* Oh, big brother, why can't you run a small job? Are you going to leave ME starving, fated to die?"

"Ngrrrr...ahhh...arrrgghhhh…ALRIGHT!! I'LL DO IT!!!"

________________

'This is it…I'm here….I'm here now…no turning back…ARGH! I don't wanna be here!'  Seto screamed in his mind.

Seto walked slowly towards a well-sized building titled "Albertsons" 

'Albertsons? It's MY store? If it were my store then I wouldn't even be here!'

He walked closer as he neared the sliding doors in which you enter the store. He stared at the carts.

'What in freaking nature are THOSE? Do I have to carry the food in there? What if bacteria and rust was in there? What if there's some disease in there too, and in which it will disease the food?!'

Reaching a hand out, he softly touched the cold metal of a cart, and instantly drew his hand back as if it was covered with fish guts. (Ewwww)

'I am NOT going to go through this all day! I am THE Seto Kaiba! I'm not afraid of anything…I guess…'

Quickly he grabbed the handle bar and pushed the cart in so fast, he knocked over a little boy. He didn't even say sorry.

'OK…now what?'

Seto looked at the little list. 'Cereal…right….always Mokuba's way already. Now, which isle is cereal on?'

Seto began to move in and out of each isle, not noticing hanging sighs to indicate where each food is. People stared at him. Another little boy pointed and laughed. Seto pushed his cart, and broke into a run until he knocked the boy down.

'Ok…cereal…now which ones does Mokuba like? Damnit, why do I never pay attention what Mokuba eats?!'

Glancing at two shelves he thought real hard. One shelf was labeled "Kid's Cereal" and the other "Adult's Cereal". He stood there for a good 5 minutes, thinking which one is right for Mokuba. 

'Sheesh, why do they make it so difficult?! All cereal is the same, just appeared differently!'

With that, he grabbed a box and threw it in the cart. Looking at the list again, it read 'Rice'.

'Oh. That's easy.'

Once again, he moved in and out through each isle until he found the grain isle. (I might be wrong…yeah, I know, I'm stupid) Seto frowned. 

'I don't see any rice...I see red rice, I see brown rice, I see yellow rice, and I even see black rice, but…….where is the rice I usually eat? Wait, do I even eat rice? Do I even eat at all?!'

As he thought real hard, he leaned on the cart. It rolled back. Seto almost lost his balance, but a few seconds later, he was able to stand.

'Oooh…rolley…'

He put his foot on the little bar beneath the cart, and used the other to push himself with the cart. 

'FUN!!'

Now we see our Seto flying with his cart of one box of cereal around Albertsons.

"Whoa...is that Seto Kaiba?"

Seto halted to a stop. "Yugi? What are YOU doing here?"

"Going grocery shopping. I never see you around here. Say, have you seen Yami? And my cart?"

Seto shook his head, and on cue, we see a Yami flying around in his cart.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! YEEEEHAAA BABY." 

"YAMI!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THE CHOCOLATE CREAM PUFFS IN THE PASTRY CORNER!!!!!" Yugi took off chasing Yami.

Seto shook his head and walked on again; unaware how dangerous if Yami was flying around in a grocery store with a cart.

______________

O.o;;;; AHHH! I thought this was going to be a one-shot fic! And I still haven't updated my other Yugioh fic, "Boys in Barney"!! . Well, just tell me what you think…as in "Review…please?"


End file.
